Digital Revolution
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: Meet John, a messed up 18 year old who can work his way around electronics. He was visiting his cousin when everything started to spiral out of control for him. Summary isn't great, but the story is way better than summary.
1. Plane Trips

He didn't know why, and he didn't ask for it to happen. He had become a DigiTamer, or Digimon Tamer. He had found out when he was visiting his cousins in America. His MP3 player was on the fritz again, and this time, not even he could fix it. Even after he spent weeks trying to fix it, he just could fix the infernal piece of technology. The one electronic he couldn't fix or improve. And the worst part is, he felt completely useless after this had happened.

"It's okay," his cousin, Adam, said. "Everyone has their limits. Even you with your illegally modified MP3," he finished, patting John on the back. Adam was a year older than his cousin, at the age of 19. He was around 6 feet tall, give or take a few inches, and had blonde hair, which was messier than his dorm, which was a pigsty, as people in America say it.

"Yeah, I know, but even after all my modifications before, I've always been able to repair, nay, improve it. Now, it's all gone. I even brought it with me to show you," John said to his relative. He was 18 years of age, had jet black hair, which was kept straight, even though it got in his vision, messing up his sight. He was rather short for his age, measuring at a startling 5'9".

He slipped his hand in his pocket to find not an MP3, but he felt a strange object in his pocket. "I know that it couldn't have," he muttered, checking his other pocket only to find some lint in his left pocket. "I must've put it in my suitcase," he concluded, searching through his suitcase, finding nothing but some clothes, and an old picture of him and Adam when they were kids. "Impossible," he said, pulling out the strange device from his pocket.

"Dude, that MP3 looks epic," Adam commented when he saw the half gray half black device.

"Dude, this isn't it. I don't think so anyways," John said, holding it up.

"Well, what is it?" Adam asked, confused.

"I don't know. I could get some answers off the web though," he said, rolling over to the desk with the computer on it.

Just then, Adam's roommate entered, and saw the strange device. Even he stared at it strangely. "What is that?" he asked, coming closer, looking at the thing with a now tilted head.

"I don't know, but on the plane ride here, it was an illegally modified MP3 player, then, when I get off, it's this strange device mite," John explained, using a stereotype Australian accent.

"No need to be a prick about it," he responded under his breath. "It could have some kind of connection with strange shadows in his world," he said so that everyone could hear. "Hey, anyone want to catch some waves?" he offered, heading to the door.

"Pass," Adam said. "Have a shitload of homework due tomorrow. Next time, I'll come,"Adam finished, fishing out his assignment from his backpack.

"Why not?" the roommate said, grabbing a surfboard from under the bed.

"Okay. See ya later Adam," John said, spotting a box with strange looking cards on the floor, taking them before the roommate could see.

/-18:32 (7:32 p.m.)-/

John was on the plane, heading home. He would have been listing to music, but the strange device, prevented him. He had convinced security that it was a prototype from an American company, and luckily, they bought the story. And in his pocket, the deck of cards.

"Man, what if those shadows on the American news are going to go after humans soon? How am I going to defend myself against them? You can't fight shadows," John wondered aloud.

He looked at the person sleeping next to him. He had messy brown hair, goggles, and a blue and yellow shirt. John didn't know it, but he was from a different dimension, using a two-way dimensional hole, good for one trip to a location and one trip back, and was one of the people that defeated the D-Reaper, Takato Matsuki.

"He has it easy. He doesn't have to worry about things that come from an unknown source, attempting to end his life," John said, unaware of who the person was.

Not two rows in front of him was Henry Wong, a blue haired boy, with a green shirt and a brown trench coat, and across the isle was Rika Nonaka, who was wearing a blue, short sleeved shirt, with a heart torn in the center. They had also used the same method to get to the dimension that John was in. Rika's hair was red, and was spiked in the back, giving the illusion that she was a male from were John sat.

Henry looked at Rika, who gave a quick nod, and Henry simply got up, and headed to the restroom, but purposely tripped when he was near John. Without a second thought, John got out of his seat, and helped the blue haired boy up.

"Are you alright?" John asked the stranger.

"Yeah. The name's Henry, Henry Wong. What's yours?" Henry asked John.

"Mines Jonathan Marvin Henderson, but friends call me Eon, or John," John replied.

Just then, Henry squeezed John's shoulder, putting him to sleep.


	2. A New Frontier

It was about five more hours before the plane had touched down in Japan. Once at Japan, Takato had to carry Eon around on his back, which almost threw it out. They were headed to the location that was used to set up the "Worm-Hole", so to speak, which was hidden in a park in Japan (take a guess).

"Don't drop him," Henry calmly reminded Takato.

"I thought I was suppose to drop him off a cliff!" Takato shot back with too much sarcasm.

"Don't make me get involved," Rika said, a little irritated.

"Right. Let's just not argue," Henry suggested.

It was then that Eon woke up, and he saw things moving, but he wasn't moving his body. He figured out that he was being carried, so he just shifted his eyes, so he might figure out where he might be. A street sign quickly answered his question. It was in Japanese, which he only knew three phrases-fire, water, and Horny Bitch (don't ask why. Somethings are best left unanswered).

He quickly closed his eyes, so he could trick them. It took about twenty more minutes until he heard a gate opening. Sadly, he didn't know about the "Worm-Hole", and was taken through it, unaware that anything happened. He jolted his eyes open and assaulted Takato's back, slugged Henry, and bitch slapped Rika (come on, who didn't when they watched it?)..com

"Damn it," Eon whispered to himself when he thought he was far enough away to rest. He looked up, and saw a shadow fly above him, in the trees, and he booked it, and ran in a different direction f the shadow, making sure not to back track. He found himself running though a busy street, and like all times before, he jumped up, and landed on a car. "Damn it. Now there are two of them," Eon said, the car approaching a red light. "So first, my MP3 changed, I'm offered thirty-five hundred for it, I was attacked and abducted on a plane, taken to Japan, and now this? Man, my life is dull," Eon said to himself. The car started to move, and he saw Henry come out of the park, so he decided to stay on the car, knowing it would be to fast to follow. Sadly, they had other plans, and the car stopped. He jumped off the car, and onto another, landing rather roughly. He pulled out his ultra-magnetic glove, his own invention, and jumped as far as he could, and lucky got a hold of a lamppost, and he quickly climbed it. Sadly, he didn't know about Renamon, so he was quickly captured. 'Damn it. A third one!' Eon though, becoming angry. Luckily, he had his phone, which was modified as well, equipped with a small Electro Magnetic Pulse, that when activated, had a smallish radius of 1500 meters (he was trying to go for 1501 meters, but his phone kept getting shut down as well). It was an iPhone 4 (no, not the 4S, just the 4), and it had a few fun apps, and a favorite app he had discovered, Paws Up Radio. He opened up PUR (Paws Up Radio), and plugged in his headphones, and just waited.

"So, your the kid that they were talking about," the strange, yellow fox carrying him stated. "The Peace Keeper."

The last part of the sentence was more than enough to catch his attention. "Woah, slow down. I ain't no peace keeper. I'm keeper of stupid questions, pointing out the obvious, and master of electronics. That's it. I don't preform no miracles like Jesus can. I can't walk on water, or turn water into wine. I'm a normal guy that knows his way around electronics," Eon rambled, pointing out the obvious, like he said early in his little speech.

"Just shut up. We're here," the vixen ordered.

Eon saw the three from earlier, and panicked. "Damn it," he muttered.

"So, you really think he's the Peace Keeper? With him, you can't get any peace and quiet," the yellow beast asked.

"Yes, we're sure Renamon," the red head answered.

'What's going on here?' Eon thought to himself, planing on another escape attempt.

"Well, can someone point me in the direction of the nearest restroom?" Eon asked, his blather about to explode.

"There's a tree behind you," a new voice told him.

"Who or what said that?" Eon asked, scared.

"I did!" the voice said. Something started to make leaves above Eon fall, then, out of the blue, a seal looking monster fell out of the tree. "Hi! Gomamon's the name!" The seal finished.

Eon just stood there, scared shitless. He looked at the seal, making sure it didn't charge him.

"What's with the goof? He looks weird," Gomamon, the seal asked, tilting his head.


	3. Choice of Fate

**Hey everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I had to study my ass off for Finals. Now that I got through them, here's the Next Chapter of Digital Revolution!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You six kidnapped me, bring me to another dimension, and them tell me I'm the person that can save the world from certain destruction, even after you guys defeated something that would have eaten up everything on two worlds, which I still don't fully understand. Is that all?" Eon asked, sounding hysterical.

"You left out the part where we appear as shadows on your world," Gomamon reminded Eon, earning him a death glare from Eon.

"Look, get someone else. I'm going home, to my home dimension," Eon said, getting up, and walking away.

"That won't be possible," Henry told him, causing Eon to walk backwards.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Eon asked sarcastically.

"The portal disappeared after we walked through it with you," Henry told him, causing Eon to fall flat on his ass, and started to choke Henry.

"I HAD A LIFE THERE! I EVEN HAD A GIRL! YOU'RE DEAD YA LITTLE ROACH!" Eon practically shouted, strangling Henry, shaking him viciously.

"Takato, is he mad?" Guilmon asked, clueless about the situation.

"Just tackle Eon," Takato responded, seeing his friend seconds away from death.

Guilmon tackled Eon, as instructed, and Rika, Takato, and Terriormon rushed over to him, seeing if he was okay. Eon was being held back by Renamon, Guilmon, and Gomamon.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM! LET ME KILL HIM! LET ME FUCKING KILL HIM! LET ME AT THE LITTLE BASTARD!" Eon kept shouting, "LET ME AT THE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! LET GO OF ME BITCHES!" Eon shouted, moving at a sluggish pace, with Renamon, Guilmon, and Gomamon holding him back.

It was then that Henry was able to get up. He calmly walked over to Eon, and slugged his face, knocking him out.

"That's for nearly killing me," Henry said, kicking his stomach, "And that's for earlier," he finished, seeing Eon slump to the floor, the Digimon moving the unconscious Eon to Takato's home/shop.

/-November 1, 2005; 23:00, PST-/

Eon awoke with a massive headache and looked around, seeing that it was light out. He checked his phone, and it now read 16:01, Wednesday, November 2.

"It was around October 27, Pacific Standard Time, when I left for Australia, had a horrible nightmare, so October 28," he thought aloud, as he used his finger to count the days. "29, 30, 31, 1, 2," he said quietly, counting five days. "FIVE DAYS! WHAT HAPPENED?" Eon cried, panicked.

"Someone's awake, and doesn't sound too happy," Gomamon pointed out, yawning.

"He's your partner," Henry replied, causing Gomamon to gulp out of fear.

"If I don't came back, I leave everything I own to Guilmon," he said before heading towards Takato's room, nudging the door open, seeing Eon calmly get up, and turn to see Gomamon, who quickly darted out, crying, "HE'S AWAKE! MOVE IT!" as he quickly hid behind Henry, using him as a meat shield.

Seconds later, Eon appeared, blankly staring at the seven, as he blinked, not believing what he saw.

"I must still be in this horrible nightmare," Eon said to himself, walking outside, bumping into someone, causing tremendous pain when someone biked over his leg, limping back inside, "God help me."

"Umm, are you alright?" Guilmon asked, helping him to a chair.

"How'd I get here? Laws of Thermodynamics? Maybe. Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle? No. Hubble's Law of Cosmic Expansion? Possibly," Eon said to himself again as he sat down,with a pale face.

"So, about the saving the Digital World," Takato started, getting a reaction from Eon.

"Wait, this isn't a nightmare?" Eon asked, turning his head to Takato.

"Afraid not. Anyways, bad news. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon have been thinking-"

"Thinking is a crime here? I should turn myself in then," Eon interrupted, standing up, walking outside, in an attempt to get away from the Tamers.

"Nice try Eon, but this is serious. They, as in Zhuqiaomon, are planning to attack the human world again, but since he has been cloaked in a dark power, the other three can't stop him, and since fighting them would just weaken him, he imprisoned them far in the depths of the Digital World. Not even Gallantmon could defeat him," Henry explain, Takato giving him a death glare.

"I almost had him," Takato saved himself.

"Dude, you couldn't even beat him in crimson mode, and that was with us backing you up," Rika replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Wait, didn't you guys defeat something that could have destroyed both worlds? Why can't you just go full out on Z's ass?" Eon asked, earning himself an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look from all of them. "What? was it something I said?"

"We tried that, but sadly, we had help last time. And we can't seem to get a hold of the others. That's where you come in. You see, Gomamon was talking about finding his partner, and kept saying he saw him in another world, but that you could never hear him. That's when we boarded a plane and took you back here," Henry explain, Eon now more comfortable with the situation at hand.

"So let me get this straight. You guys went full-out on, whatever it was, get beat, fallback and regroup, notice that seal looking thing, find me so I can help beat the monster?" Eon asked, trying to fully comprehend the situation at hand.

"That's the gist of it. We did find an Arc on you," Takato informed Eon, tossing him the previous MP3 player.

"So what do you say? You in, or out?" Takato asked, after Eon caught the Arc safely.

_'Should I join them? If so, I might discover something. Even if I were to decline, would they still send me back home?' _Eon thought to himself. After mulling things over, he made up his mind. "I-"

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER WHAT WILL EON DO? WILL HE MAN UP AND BE THE HERO THEY NEED, OR WILL HE GO BACK HOME, AND LIVE OUT HIS LIFE AS IF THE ENTIRE THING HADN'T HAPPENED?**


	4. Too Rash

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. MIGHT WORK ON IT NON-STOP UNTIL MY IDEA IS DONE, WHICH MIGHT BE BY THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. WELL, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DIGITAL REVOLUTION!**

* * *

'_Should I join them? If so, I might discover something. Even if I were to decline, would they still send me back home?_' Eon thought to himself. After mulling things over, he made up his mind. "I'll stay here," Eon replied, getting a rough handshake from Takato, who shook Eon's arm.

"Hey, it's not like I have much of a choice, and I might develop some technology to do good for my world," Eon explained.

"Well, we have to start planning, before the invasion begins!" Gomamon blurted out, covering his mouth afterwards, causing the tamers and Eon to look at him.

"What is this invasion about? Who's planning it?" Eon asked, grabbing Gomamon's collar.

"Zhuqiaomon wants to wipe you guys out before you can do any real harm to his plans," Gomamon explained, straining to get it out, seeing as he was practically being held by his throat.

"Damn. Guys, we need to move fast, If we attack from within, it will weaken his army, damaging what ever plans he has, giving us the perfect opportunity to strike. I'm 99.9 percent positive that it'll work," Eon explained his plan, putting Gomamon down on the table, next to Terriormon.

"Wait, what about the other point one percent?" Henry asked, arms crossed on the table, looking at Eon.

"We get caught, executed as prisoners of war, leaving the planet open for a full scale invasion, ending in world domination, **and** human life as we know it," Eon said, as if it were no big deal.

"Well, I'll think about," Henry said, getting up. "Terriormon, we're leaving," he finished, Terriormon hopping onto Henry's shoulder.

"Momentai Henry," Terriormon stated, earning a sigh from everyone but the two newcomers.

"Renamon, let's go. Before the new one gets anymore ideas," Rika said, Renamon following her out, leaving Takato, Guilmon, Gomamon, and Eon in the same room, confused.

"Takato, are you in?" Eon asked, snapping Takato out of his trance-like state.

"Well, I'll wait for their decision, since it's a team effort," Takato, explained, heading upstairs, Guilmon following him.

"Ready to go?" Eon asked Gomamon as soon as Takato was out of earshot.

"I was born ready," Gomamon replied, jumping onto Eon's shoulder. "I know were a digiport is. It will take us right into the digital world," Gomamon informed Eon, getting a smirk from him.

"Can you fight?" Eon asked, pulling out his electro magnetic glove, causing Gomamon to go all static-like. Eon pocketed his glove and Gomamon returned to normal.

"Do that to our enemies. And in this state, not really. Just wait until I Digivolve though. Then they'll be screwed, as long at they aren't Ultimate, Mega, or Armour Level. And those are the ones that we have to watch out for," Gomamon explained.

Eon nodded, and then bluntly said, "I have no idea what that mean."

"You mean to tell me that you want to go in blind? THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF IDEAS!" Gomamon shouted, getting his mouth covered by Eon.

"SHHH!" Eon hissed, waiting for any sign to see if Takato had heard Gomamon. A snore earned a sigh of relief for Eon as he grabbed his Digivice and the stolen deck of cards. He then picked up Gomamon, and headed out.

"Tell me which way to go, and I'll go there," Eon said, getting a nod from Gomamon.

"Know the park where they told you that you couldn't go back to your world?" Gomamon asked, as Eon headed in the direction of the Shinjuriki Park. "It's under the little cement hut. There is already a path that leads to the Digital World."

"On it," Eon stated, dashing through Shinjuriki with the seal in his arms.

It wasn't long before Eon had reached Shinjuriki Park, and found the concrete structure.

"Under this? Is there even a way under it?" Eon asked, Gomamon jumping out of his hands.

"Follow me," Gomamon said, moving rather fast into Guilmon's old hideout.

Eon was just looking at the seal, and saw it disappear into the cement, and followed to the point where his new partner fell, and saw a hole.

"Son of a bitch was telling the truth," Eon muttered under his breath, as he followed suit, by jumping into the hole. He was met by Gomamon, who signaled with his flipper/paw to follow, as he got closer to the DigiGate, and soon, entering it, experiencing a new sensation.

* * *

**SO, THIS IS GOING GOOD, AND GETTING INTERESTING. MAKE SURE YOU KEEP READING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TAMERS, WHICH IS STILL PRETTY CHEAP. WELL, TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. The Fog Thickens

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG POST TIME! NOT ONLY WAS I HIT WITH A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, I ALSO HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL, WHICH SUCKS, SINCE THE ONLINE SUMMER SCHOOL DOESN'T HELP YOU ONE BIT. SOME ADVICE FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS, DON'T FAIL ANY OF YOUR CLASSES! WELL, OTHER THAN THAT, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Woah. Hope We never have to do that again," Eon commented, looking at the sky. "Wha-"

"The Real World Sphere. That's your place. Others wish and hope to get there someday," Goamon informed Eon, answering his unasked question.

"Damn, that's one nasty fall," Eon noted. He pulled out his iPhone, and saw that it was completely off. He tried turning it on eight times, each a failed attempt. "And my phone is fried. That's fan-fucking-tastic," Eon complained, looking around.

He was in an area where everything was everywhere. It was covered in gears, both in the ground, and the sky. Some of them were suspended by large poles, which confused Eon further.

"Where are we?" Eon asked, taking a few steps forwards.

"Well, we could be anywhere. I really hope this isn't File Island. From what my great-grandpa told me, his friend had it rough since he grew up there, and met a human kid named Joe. Still. That name gives me the jitters," Gomamon informed Eon, who looked at him strangely.

"I'll ask around to verify that," Eon noted, making sure to ask about File Island everywhere he went.

"Still, we," Gomamon paused mid-sentence. "Shit. Hide. Zhuqiaomon is close by, trying to see if anything had changed. The ground I'll try to cover you with it," Gomamon suggested, throwing the white ground on Eon, who pulled out his electro-magnetic glove, which is the equivalent to and electro-magnet, which was use to create the glove.

"I got dis," Eon stated, pulling the glove on, snapping, sending a spark from his glove. "Shocking," Eon said with a blank tone. "HEY! BIRD FOR BRAINS!" Eon called up, as a small dot in the sky became larger, and revealed an oversized red sparrow with eight red spheres around the torso. "Ah fuck. Didn't think that it would be so big."

As Zhuqiaomon got closer, it continued to grow staticky, and was blurred when it got to 100 feet above Eon. It looked around, and retreated, letting outa loud roar before vanishing.

"Strange," Eon commented, pocketing the glove.

/-Same Time, Matsuki Bakery-/

"Hey, has anyone seen Eon?" Takato asked, walking down the stairs after thinking in his room for the past three hours.

"No,we though he was with you," Henry said, sounding like he knew where he went.

"That rash son-of-a-bitch. He can't sit still for two seconds without going and doing something stupid," Rika noted, shaking her head.

"Momen-"

"Not now. Our friend is basically committing suicide," Henry interrupted Terreirmon, who looked disappointed.

"Well, he could have gone to the Digiport," Guilmon pointed out.

"That sounds like a good place to start," Henry pointed out, walking out the door.

/-Unknown Time, Digital World-/

"Gomamon!" Eon cried, his partner banged up badly, lying on the ground, Groundramon, an ultimate level virus was about to finish it off. Eon was panicked, his electromagnetic glove now far behind Groundramon.

"Royal Sabre!" a booming voice echoed from above. Eon looked up and saw a red and white knight with a lance, plummeting right at Groundramon. What he saw was Gallantmon, a Royal Knight, both virus and vaccine types. The sabre went right through Groundramon, turning it into data that went up into the digital sky.

"YOU INSANE KID!" Henry snapped, shocking and scaring his other teammates.

"Well, I've gone sky diving on a dare, took a bite out of a dead squirrel, and most importantly DRAGGED OVER TO ANOTHER REALM! CAUSE THAT'S WHAT SANE PEOPLE DO!" Eon snapped back, serious about two of the three things, while Terriermon backing out of this fight.

"Look, I honestly wasn't happy about this either! This wasn't my idea, but we needed another person to help us, and you happened to have a digivice!" Henry sharply snapped.

"Then why don't you let me handle your guys's mess! I could have accomplished this fight without your interference!" Eon yelled, Gomamon and Terriermon worried about their tamers.

"INTERFERED!? WE SAVED YOUR ASS BACK THERE!" Henry countered, loosing it.

"Well then," Eon started, glaring at Henry. "Only one thing I can do," Eon finished, walking up to Henry, masking his hatred for him. Once he was in reach on Henry, Eon swung on him, nailing the side of his face with a closed fist, calmly turned, and left the group. "Come on Gomamon. We're leaving," Eon said, Gomamon hopping on his shoulder.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter. like I said, writers block. next chapter will be better, I promise.**


End file.
